


off-key

by nagase (machogwapito)



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, TOKIO
Genre: AU, Crushes, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, basically it's really dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machogwapito/pseuds/nagase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt: "mabo is the hot dude who owns tomoya's favorite music store"</p>
            </blockquote>





	off-key

**Author's Note:**

> For [cathisbetterthanyou](http://cathisbetterthanyou.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.

Tomoya buys an album for a band he doesn’t care about three times before the guy with the name tag “Matsuoka” finally asks him for his name. Tomoya tries to be cool about it as he leans against a shelf only to have Matsuoka narrow his eyes and tell him not to treat the glass so lightly. it’s kind of stupid and Tomoya mumbles an ‘okay’ before finally adding a ‘Nagase’.

It isn’t the way Tomoya expects to introduce himself to someone he’s been staring at from the classic rock aisle for weeks, now. Not in a creepy way or anything, of course! He just really likes his hair… and his glasses… and his beard and his cheekbones and, _okay_. Maybe it’s a little creepy. But it’s not like Matsuoka makes it hard _not_ to be.

Tomoya likes to think he fell for him (see: wanted Matsuoka’s tongue in his mouth) when he’d been looking for a Beatles album and Matsuoka had correctly guessed that, yes, Tomoya wanted White. Hell, he’d pulled it off a shelf and offered it like some kind of prince (see: in one hand with a raised eyebrow) and Tomoya swooned and ended up coming back the next day saying he wanted the Magical Mystery Tour album.

Basically he returned again and again until he bought the entire god damn Beatles discography, singles and all, and then received his first bit of everyday conversation as Matsuoka took the cd to the register.

_"What kind of work do you do to afford all of this?"_

Trying to hide his giddy joy, Tomoya said he worked in an office. He received his first compliment after that, too:

_"Huh. You don’t look like a desk job kind of guy."_

And maybe it wasn’t a compliment, but Tomoya didn’t care. Still doesn’t. Especially not now that he’s actually introduced himself to name tag Matsuoka.

"Nagase," he says. "Thanks for supporting my place for so long. really appreciate it." Matsuoka rubs the back of his neck. "If you ever need anything, don’t hesitate to ask, all right?"

Tomoya nearly says ‘I need your number!!’, but Matsuoka’s already dipped his head in a bow and gone off to help out another customer.

Ah, well.

Tomoya can buy at least six more albums before he has to seriously consider selling his valuable possessions.

Hopefully on one of those purchases he’ll finally be able to ask Matsuoka out on a date.


End file.
